Promotion Timeline
March 2012 March 21, 2012: No Doubt meets with mural artist El Mac in Culver City, California for a photo shoot. He proceeded to take photos of the band until the late afternoon. The band donned familiar white tank tops with matching blonde hair. It's been confirmed that El Mac painted portraits of the band for the Push and Shove album artwork. 279px-AoitS6lCIAABkRa1.jpg elmac1.jpg elmac2.jpg elmac3.jpg elmac4.jpg May 2012 May 8, 2012: No Doubt debuted their first in-studio webisode in early May to very eager fans. Tom Dumont took to Twitter early in the morning on May 8 to hype the video. The webisode featured behind-the-scenes footage of the band recording "Push and Shove" and treated fans to a good :45 seconds worth of the song. push.jpg pns.jpg push1.jpg yr.jpg 383409_229599793815853_143322942443539_389787_974170533_n.jpg 403414_229600607149105_143322942443539_389810_899585079_n.jpg 556213_229599413815891_143322942443539_389776_462260669_n.jpg 577837_229601540482345_143322942443539_389835_1941204937_n.jpg June 2012 June 13-14, 2012: No Doubt announce reveal that they will be filming their music video for "Settle Down", their debut single from Push and Shove, '''''at a "secret location" with Sophie Muller on June 13-14. Information leaked quickly that the band was filming at Downey Studios in Downey, California. While everything seemed to be under tight wraps, the band Tweeted several photos from the video shoot that gave the impression of a circus or streetfair style direction. With professional photos shared later on the official website, it's clear that each band member is represented by their own semi-truck (Gwen: checkers; Tony: Indian; Adrian: lit-up drum kit atop a ice cream truck; Tom: subwoofers). Footage was filmed both inside and out including live performances. Gwenstefanihair1.jpg Sg.jpg Groupset.jpg 6827c86d-d01e-4c4a-8ec5-9b907d9c0fe4.jpg 630d0a7e-711d-4117-bf71-c43ba06a69ed.jpg 75d12f9f-8093-4749-a775-aee4faa5f60e.jpg June 21, 2012: '''The band Tweet photos from their first promotional photo shoot in Hollywood, California. The shoot seemed to last most of the day. No Doubt are seen in three different outfits including matching plaids, dark goth-inspired clothing and savvy dressed up looks. Gwen Stefani was seen in a striped shirt and matching black tight mini skirt in one. Photos seemed to be taken against white and hot pink backdrops. Nodoubtrules.jpg Gwenshoo2.jpg Tomshoo2.jpg Gwenshoo.jpg Adro1.jpg Ton1.jpg Newshoo1.jpg '''June 23, 2012: No Doubt held a photo shoot for the '''''Push and Shove album packaging in Los Angeles, California at Smashbox Studios with photographer Yu Tsai. Director Sophie Muller was also on set filming the band during their photo shoot and was showing rough edits of the "Settle Down" video to No Doubt. They were all shot behind a solid white background then they proceeded to take the photo shoot outside. ps9.jpg 8.jpg ps7.jpg 6.jpg ps1.jpg ps5.jpg ps4.jpg 2a.jpg AwHhG-YCAAEOMzd.jpg-large.jpeg June 25, 2012: The band shared that they are starting live rehearsals today to start pulling "everything together". Gwen wasn't present due to a solo photo shoot. steve1.jpg june25_5.jpg june27_4.jpg june26_3.jpg june25_2.jpg june25_1.jpg No Doubt also debuted thier second webisode in the series featuring footage of Gabe and Steve laying down horn parts on recorded tracks "Sparkle" and "Looking Hot". Untitled 10.jpg 120626-no-doubt.png 484449_255616041214228_1760824088_n.jpg Untitled 18.jpg Untitled 55.jpg Untitled 25.jpg 547991_255616581214174_1556733813_n.jpg Untitled 44.jpg Untitled 77.jpg June 26, 2012: The band are back live rehearsing this afternoon for their upcoming TV performances. Category:Photo Shoots Category:Promotion Category:Music Videos Category:Sophie Muller Category:Settle Down Category:No Doubt Category:Gwen Stefani Category:Photos Category:Tom Dumont Category:Tony Kanal Category:Adrian Young Category:Film Category:Downey, California Category:Hollywood